


[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] I think I am going to start working out.

by AMuscleVoi



Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, Female Muscle - Freeform, Gen, Workout, female muscle growth, from fat to fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: Lo is a highscholler who after a summer vacation without his best friend Andy discovers that she is going to start working out, Lo has a huge fetish with muscular females and the thought of Andy becoming a muscle goddess makes him really horny,(This is going to be a series and probably no sex will be involved)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836520
Kudos: 2





	[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] I think I am going to start working out.

Summer is finally over.

You see, my parents met in a village deep on the mountains and made this dumb promise of going back every single year, they love going there, for them is a chance of being together, reminiscing old times, fuck like rabbits... but for me, each day is a torture.

Honestly it should be illegal to take a highschooler to a village lost in the middle of nowhere, with no Internet and no people except for lumbers and old fucking hags.

I feel like I lose two months each year, nothing to do except for sleeping, and trying not to bore myself to death, I can’t even play video games now, fucking mandatory Internet connection, but this year, this year was even worse.

The boredom was the same, but with an added problem, spending the whole summer without Andy. 

Andy is this girl from high school, she was the first real friend I ever had. A cheerful, quirky and funny girl, I fell in love with her the moment she spoke to me, from there we started to spend a lot of time together, we know everything from each other, she even stayed at my place a lot of times and the same goes for me on her house, but then, BOOM. Two months without knowing anything from her and my mind is going wild, there’s lots of thoughts that haunt me, but the worst one is this in which I feel like she must have forgotten about me, lost interest on spending time with me, maybe she even has a boyfriend now. 

Those were the thoughts that clouded my mind for the last few weeks, the closer the start of the school year the worse they become. Now while I’m on my way to Serenity High School I’m shaking.

This is my third year and to be honest these dumb ideas in my head pile up on top of my other insecurities.

I was never a popular kind of student, not a handsome guy and not the intelligent type either, I am for all intents and purposes, invisible to others, and that causes me a lot of problems when trying to make new friends, also I overthink everything to the point of picturing crazy and impossible situations, but they are real to me, so real I avoid being close to others, the anxiety those thoughts cause is unbearable.

While rummaging through my mind, I found myself at the gates of my school, they were full of students, tanned girls still wearing their revealing beach attires, popular dudes showing off to demonstrate that they mean business this year too, groups of friends and lovers just having fun.

I recognized some of them, some from last year, others I knew since grade school, but things are different now, who you talk to matters and well, it was not very smart to be seen around a nobody like myself.

I took a deep breath and entered through the gates, the yard was hot as an oven, groups of people hanging out under the trees and on the grass away from the blazing sun, some of them I found on the back of the gym building hiding from the late summer heat… and the teachers, I kept going, spending a good half an hour, searched the whole high school, but I didn't find Andy.

Sad and beaten I sat down on a bench, the sun shining on top of me, almost burning my skin, sweating like a pig my mind kept going.

‘Maybe she met someone during this summer, maybe they have one of those crazy summer crushes and they are having wild sex in the bathroom right now', my mouth felt dry, maybe because of the forty degrees or maybe because of the tens of catastrophic situations that clouded my mind.

“Hey Lo, wanna know something? My new boyfriend has a fucking monster cock, it goes sooo deep inside my pussy that it makes my stomach bulge.”

Shocked and in panic I turned around and there she was, with a mischievous smile.

She was smiling, yes, but it seemed very obvious she was trying to hold her laugh. She surrendered and a loud sound came out of her mouth, she almost fell to the ground while laughing her lungs out.

Andy laughed for quite some time and once she calmed almost started all over again after seeing that my face was still pale.

Then out of the blue she gave me a hug, and just like that every fear went away, her tender touch and warmth healed me, and I squeezed her tighter, she did the same with me.

“I know you very well Lo, I'm damn sure you though I spent the whole summer partying and having wild sex..” said Andy while stepping back from me.

“That's not true” I said with my voice not sounding very convincing, “It’s very hot today, that’s all”.

She raised one eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. She started doing that dumb gesture after I showed her one of those _The Rock_ combats back when he was a wrestler, she found it very charming (do not know why) and became a huge fan, she knows I hate when she does that, this girl loves to make me mad…

“Is that a compliment?”, she spun around taunting and shot a wink at me.

To be honest Andy was not a very hot girl by normal standards, she was short, 5.2 inches, and had a fairly broad frame, ample back and shoulders, small chest, wide hips, and quite the chubby physique with a belly that showed over her clothes, black long hair and two breathtaking green eyes.

I did not care at all about her physical condition, I was never a superficial person.

Weeeell, a little bit, but honestly I was in love with her ass.

She had the most amazing ass I ever lied my eyes on, a pear ass, big, round, fat and so meaty it wobbled with each step she took, all that accentuated by her wide hips. A boy my age could not ask for anything better to fuel his fantasies.

I realized I was daydreaming, probably with the dumbest drooling expression I can make, I snapped out of it before she started to look at me like a weirdo.

“Pfffff, you wish phat ass” I said, showing her my tongue in a desperate attempt to hide my blush.

“Well, you better have a good look at this phat ass" said while grabbing a good handful of her ass meat.

"I have something to tell you, you know? I think I am going to start working out.” said while doing a double bicep pose with her chubby arms.

I was at a loss of words, and my jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sound of those words.

As a secret I will tell you that I have a huuuuuge fetish: big, strong muscular females, and those words just triggered all the alarms on my body, my mind raced through lots and lots of images of my short, chubby friend, Andy working out, muscles bulging, washboard abs showing through her clothes, a iron like ass with a pair of big strong legs…

I had the biggest hardon of my life.

"Lo, it's something in the matter?"

I snapped out of my fantasies, well, I put them in the back of my mind really, and answered, "No, nothing Andy, I support you, I am sure you will be like The Rock in no time" and then I smiled.

She seemed very happy for my support, and with the most beautiful smile she answered "You will see, I will be amazing in no time"

Oh Andy, I sure as hell hope you do.

* * *

The entrance ceremony started and ended in a flash. This year Andy was on a different class, that made me sad and brought up the anxiety again, but she knew just by looking at me how I felt and spent a good time making sure I was alright, that I knew she will never forget about me or stop hanging out together.

She is so kind with me, so patient…

I smiled when we parted ways to go to our classes, not because I felt better, but because I wanted her to be happy knowing I was not in pain.

My class group and I spent the next hour hearing about the new subjects, the teachers, sports clubs, etc.

But those words haunted me the whole day, spinning in my head, taunting me, they were even stronger than the idea of losing Andy to other people this year, the thing is, the thought of her becoming a muscle goddess made me very, very horny.


End file.
